Rules of the Wiki
Since this wiki is fairly new, I currently do not have much rules set for the users so I might be implementing new ones if I see it necessary. Nevertheless, this is a fanon wiki and everyone is free to share their original ideas. -c5l6t4 The Basic Rules Users The Umbrella Academy Fanon is a place to have a friendly interaction with other fans, however, that does not mean you can do whatever you want. * Please refrain from using profanity. * Violence and gore should come with a warning. * Discrimination of any kind is not allowed. * Be courteous to other users. * No personal attacks on other users. Note: Opinions aren't always the same. Please try to avoid starting an argument with other users. Feel free to contact me on my Talk Page if you have any issues or concerns regarding a certain user. Editing * Do not edit others' work without their permission. * Do not use others' work without their permission. Note: Feel free to insert a custom Property Template to your articles so that other users are aware that it belongs to you. You are strictly forbidden to edit (add information/take away information/vandalize, etc.) without permission from the author, unless stated otherwise or if you are an admin of the wiki. Creating Your Articles * All content must be related to The Umbrella Academy, whether it is the comic book or Netflix television adaptation. ** Crossovers with other universes are not permitted. * No overtly sexual themes in characters or storylines. Keep it clean. * You are free to include canon characters to your stories but please do not make them too OOC (out of character). Note: If an article doesn't seem to fit within the Umbrella Academy universe, I will speak with you about it through Talk Page, and we can discuss on how to solve the issue. Character Guidelines * Going against information confirmed in canon is prohibited as a general rule. This would include: ** Creating another Hargreeves child. *** Reginald Hargreeves adopted only seven children. Please do not bombard this site with multiple different copies of a "Number 8". ** Death of a canon character that is still alive in either the comics or the television adaptation. *** No matter how much you may hate that character, you are not allowed to just kill them off. * If you wish to create an OC (original character) with abilities, please avoid making them overpowered. * OCs with relationships to canon characters are permitted, however, if a canon character is already in a committed relationship then you are not allowed to separate them. ** Forms of committed relationships include close friendship, long-term relationships, engagement, marriage, and civil unions. Note: You are more than welcome to send me a message on my Talk Page if you are unsure whether your OC is acceptable or not to these guidelines. Consequences * Any rule breaking will be given a warning. * Three warnings will result in a temporary ban. * After the first ban, a User will be given two warnings before a second ban. * The second ban will be much longer than the first so please be careful. * If a User continues to break the rules after the second ban, they will be permanently blocked from the site. * Any anonymous vandalism will result in a permanent block.